Munk's Delight
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: A pair of Munk centric fics written for a special friend of mine. The first concerns a dance lesson from Mistoffelees that quickly becomes something more, and the second tells of a chance encounter with a certain railway cat as Munk returns from a long business trip... BONUS THIRD CHAPTER added featuring dear little Misto getting a little hot for teacher... ;)
1. Lessons

**_A/N: Here's the first of the two, both of which have been written specially for and entirely dedicated to kathknight. Hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!_**

 ** _WARNING: EXTREMELY ADULT LANGUAGE AND MALE/MALE INTERCOURSE _**

* * *

During the Ball each year, my biggest regret was always that I wasn't a better dancer. I kept telling myself that I'd swallow my pride and ask someone to help me improve, but I never could gather up the confidence to do so. I probably never would have if I hadn't Mistoffelees dance for the first time. The dance he did during his conjuring turn was a sight to behold, and on top of it all he managed to bring back my father. Needless to say I was more than a little impressed. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was both adorably cute and sexily svelte at the same time.

Watching him dance was utterly intoxicating. His body moved with a grace I'd never seen before in a tom. Sure there were a couple queens that could dance as well as him, but no other tom could come close. The way his coat shone beneath the Jellicle Moon had me spellbound. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I watched him leap and twirl around the clearing. I still get chills down my body whenever I close my eyes and watch his dance again in my mind's eye.

After the Ball I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'd see him chatting with Victoria or rehearsing with Cassandra and my stomach would tie itself in knots. I'd see him flirting with Tugger and I'd be overcome with jealousy. Every time though, I'd have to pull myself out of it. I wasn't gay. I was very happy courting Demeter and we'd become mates at the next Ball and have kittens and we'd be happy together and that would be that. That didn't mean I couldn't acknowledge that how attractive he was though. How his eyes would sparkle when laughed. The little smirk he wore when he was up to some mischief. Those toned legs and shapely rear. One needn't be gay to notice those things.

Eventually, about a week after the Ball, I gathered up my nerves and approached Mistoffelees. He was curled up and fast asleep on his pipe in a pool of sunlight, lips curled up into the most unnervingly cute smile. _Keep it together Munk. You've known him his whole life. So maybe now you've noticed how damn sexy he is. Wait. No. Not sexy. Just attractive. Nothing wrong with being able to see that another tom is attractive._

"Hey, uh, Misto?" I said feebly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear. No such luck. The tux's eyes fluttered open and he stretched himself out with a yawn. I couldn't help but run my eyes up and down his body, eying the his toned limbs hungrily.

"See something you like Munk?" he asked, with that wicked little smirk on his face and his piercing blue eyes staring up at me.

"What? Umm... uh... what...?" I was so flustered by his comment that I couldn't even form an complete thought.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," he said warmly, smirk fading into a genuine smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh... um... well I was sorta hoping you might help me work on my dancing?" I couldn't even look at him as I asked, opting instead to study a small crack in the pipe.

"I'd be honored to Munk." I looked up and saw him still smiling gently at me. "Shall we get started? I don't wish to be rude, but I get the feeling we're going to need as much time as we can."

"Really? I- um... thanks." I flushed a bit, and hoped he'd credit it to embarrassment at my dancing skills.

"Of course," he said as he stood. The moment he was on his feet he was pressing himself against me. "Besides, it'll give me plenty of time to do all sorts of naughty things to you while we're alone." He ran his paw along my jawline and I fought to stifle a moan. _Fight it Munk. You're not gay. YOU ARE NOT GAY._ Not a moment later he was doubled over, laughing. "Everlasting, Munk, your reactions are just priceless. This is going to be fun."

"What's going to be fun?" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all..." he replied, smirk returning to his face, before turning and walking off, batting my face with his tail. He paused after a few steps, and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" He vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind me. "Or just breathing hard?" he whispered in my ear before walking away again.

Thankfully I was able to contain my shudder until he had stepped away and wouldn't notice. It took me a moment to collect myself before I followed the tux to a clearing even I had been previously unaware of.

"Where are we Mistoffelees?" I asked as I surveyed the unfamiliar area.

"This is my private practice space. You and Cassandra are the only two in the junkyard to have ever been here," he said seductively, leaning in close.

"I'm honored. But may I ask how you manage to keep this place so secret? I thought I knew every inch of the junkyard."

He ran his hands down my sides before whispering in my ear. "You know a magician never reveals his secrets." He took one of my paws in his and placed my other paw on the small of his back, before placing his own on mine. "Now why don't we get started with something simple? I'm going to lead, all you have to do is keep in time with me and follow. Shouldn't be too hard, as long as you can focus on the rhythm instead of imagining all the things you want to do to me." My jaw went slack at the comment, and the tux began chuckling again as he began to lead us around the clearing. "You need to loosen up a bit Munk. Not take yourself so seriously. It makes it so very easy for toms like me to take advantage of you. Or make you take advantage of us."

"I'm _not_ homosexual Misto. That's never going to happen." I attempted to keep my voice cool and collected as we continued to dance around the clearing, to no avail.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that fact Munk?"

"What ever happened to vague and aloof? I seem to recall Tugger using those words before claiming there's no one shyer." I'd had enough of Mistoffelees toying with me. I was not gay and that was that.

"Tugger is only ever interested in the things he can't have. So if one wants him to want them, they need only make it clear that they have no interest. Within moments Tugger will be burning with desire for them."

"So all that was just an act to get Tugger to mate with you?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"You actually fucked my brother?"

"A few times. The Ball was the best one though. All that energy, the magic of the Jellicle Moon... It was heaven." Try as he might to hide it, I saw a hint of his smirk through his outward apathy.

"Nice try Misto. You'll need to work on your poker face before you try that one on anyone else."

"Damn. I had you for a minute though," facade now gone, his face instead bore a cheeky grin.

"Ok fine. Maybe _one_ minute."

"It did its job though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"During this whole exchange you were focused entirely on me, and yet you never once fell out of rhythm. You never once stopped to think about what your body was doing. You let it flow naturally. You're doing it now and you're not even realizing it."

It took a second for his statement to sink in, but when it did I realized he was right. "How in the blazes did you do that? I've never been able to keep rhythm to save my life!"

"You've been overthinking it. Every Jellicle has a natural sense of rhythm. Yours just was never developed properly because you were being trained to take on your role as protector."

We continued to dance around the clearing for the rest of the day. We'd stop once in a while to add a new step in or catch our breath. By the end of the afternoon I was leading and we were flowing around the clearing without a care in the world. There was something special, dare I say, magical, about our time together that day. I couldn't help but wish that being with Demeter made me feel that way. _Stop it Munk. She loves you, you love her. You're making this more than it is._ Part of me wanted to believe that little voice in my head, but part of me knew it was wrong.

As we walked out of the clearing I had to fight the urge to kiss him. I still don't know where the urge came from but it came hard and fast. Maybe it was the way the evening light made his fur glisten, or some left over high from the dancing. Whatever it was, it set my loins ablaze and left me quivering. _Nothing for this one, voices? Care to try to talk us out of this one? No? Didn't think so..._

We made the journey back to our dens in a pleasant silence, neither of us willing to break it. When we arrived at his den, we stood there staring at each other for a moment before I broke the silence.

"I had a really good time today, thank you Mistoffelees," I said, trying to hide my nerves.

"I'm glad. I did too. We've still got a long way to go, but you made an excellent start."

"So, um, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You know where to find me." He moved in close, wrapped his tail around my legs and began running a finger along my chest. "Unless of course, you'd like to come inside?"

"You mean inside your den?" I asked meekly.

"Wherever you want," he said with a teasing smirk, moving his paw down my chest, over my stomach and then...

"Misto!" I hissed as I backed away, uncomfortably trying to hide my arousal. Meanwhile the tux was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Everlasting, Munk! Your reactions just keep getting better and better!"

I rolled my eyes and began the walk to my den. "Goodnight Misto."

"Night Munk."

As I walked away my mind became a churning maelstrom of questions and doubts. Did I really have feelings for Mistoffelees? For Demeter? Was this all just some passing fancy, or a result of pent up desire? Every answer brought with it another onslaught of questions in this seemingly unending tempest of emotion. By the time I reached my den I still was caught in the monsoon, but was graced with the eye of the storm as I spent a few moments alone with Demeter. Just the two of us, no thoughts of Mistoffelees. As I lay in bed with her sleeping in my embrace, the hurricane renewed its strength, tossing me every which way.

I hardly slept a wink that night, tormented by my mind. Even as I lay there with Demeter in my arms I couldn't help but wish it wasn't her, but Mistoffelees instead that slept beside me. Whatever this was I had to put an end to it tomorrow. Maybe it was a game to him, but to me it was much more. There was no other way to describe it: I was in love with him. But what if he wasn't in love with me? What if it _was_ just a game to him? Something to pass the time? What then? I forced the thought out of my head. If nothing else, I'd still have Demeter. It felt wrong to think of her that way, but it was the truth. I simply didn't feel the same way about her anymore. I still loved her, but I didn't _want_ her any more. I _wanted_ him.

Eventually I did fall asleep, but I slept restlessly. Even sleep couldn't calm my mind. From the moment I awoke I was nervous about what was to come. I had to tell him. I couldn't let this continue. I didn't even know how I really wanted it to end. My body wanted him. My heart wanted him. But my mind just wanted this to be over. To let things go back to the way they were. I steadied my nerves and set out in search of Mistoffelees.

I found him sitting on his pipe, grooming himself casually. He looked up and smiled at me as I approached.

"Good morning Munk. I'll be ready in a minute. Just making sure I look perfect for our date."

"Yeah, about that Misto. Listen, we need to talk."

He looked at me curiously before standing. "Ok then. What's up?"

"Not here. I'd rather speak about this privately."

"Keep talking like that Munk and I'm going to start thinking you want me," he said flirtatiously before smacking my ass and walking off ahead of me. _If you only knew how right you are..._ I set off after him and we soon found ourselves back in his private clearing. He turned to me and leaned in, again putting his paws on my chest. "So what was so important that we had to be alone for you to tell me about?"

I put my paws on his arm and gently pushed him away. "This Misto. This is what we have to talk about."

"Oh. I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable. I thought we were just fooling around." For the first time, he looked genuinely embarrassed and apologetic.

"No, Misto it's not that. I... I... Well..." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"What do you mean Munk?"

"All this. Is it just a game? Or does it actually mean something to you?"

"Oh. I, um... why do you ask?"

I gave up trying to speak and decided on a more direct approach. My paws were trembling as I pulled him in and pressed my lips against his. My eyes fell shut as I savored the feeling; his scent flooding my nose, his fur beneath my paws, the warmth of his body against mine. Any doubts I'd had about this melted away as I felt him pushing back against me, forcing our lips together. It felt like a blissful eternity before we finally separated, both breathless.

"I guess that answers my question then."

"I'm still not sure about mine, Munk. Would you mind clarifying your answer a bit?"

Our lips met once again as we pulled each other close. The following moments were a blur of groping paws and grinding hips. I gasped as his rough tongue ran across my lips and into my mouth. His tongue tasted of sweet cream as it explored my mouth. I ran my paws down his sides and onto his hips, pulling him in to deepen our grind. I let out a moan as I felt him pressing against me and my hips bucked wildly, drawing a moan from him as well.

"So I guess there is one more question: your den or mine?" He asked heatedly.

"Neither. We're staying right here." I was aroused beyond belief and there was no way I was going to slow down long enough to reach one of our dens. I began kissing and biting at his neck before working my way down.

"Look who's not shy anymo- ooh Everlasting..." He was silenced by his own moans as I found the special spots on his neck and chest.

I dropped to my knees, still kissing and biting at his stomach. I paused a moment, savoring the nervous anticipation before I ran my tongue up the length of his member. I felt his whole body quiver as he cried out and thrust forward violently. I continued teasing him a while longer, enjoying the expressions he made as I found every last sensitive spot along his length. He looked absolutely breathtaking there in the clearing as he stood there whimpering and moaning at my every touch. I paused again, preparing myself, and took his length into my mouth. I moved as slowly as I could, relishing the taste of his member and the saltiness of his pre-cum. I felt his erection throbbing as I continued to bob my head and run circles around the tip with my tongue, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Just a few seconds later he shrieked with pleasure as he released warm pulses of seed against my tongue. I continued stimulating him, wanting him to feel this orgasm in its entirety.

I let him slip out of my mouth before lapping up the final remnants of his release and swallowing them. I felt his paw pulling my head up for another passionate kiss as he knelt down to my level and took one of my paws in his free one.

"Now it's your turn," he said before taking my fingers into his mouth and sucking them. He released them and guided them to his entrance, forcing them all in at once. He bit down on my neck hard as he moaned and pressed them in. Once they were in he kissed me again and rocked against them, preparing himself for the main event. He broke the kiss before removing my fingers and laying down on the ground, flat on his stomach. He looked me dead in the eye as he swished his tail to the side and revealed his entrance.

I growled hungrily at his little display and pounced on top of him. I lined up my member and began pushing into him, to his very audible delight. I purred as I began to feel his tight warmth enveloping me inch by inch. I started slowly, rocking in and out, wanting to make this last. The more I rocked into him, the more confident I became and the faster and harder I went. It wasn't long before I was pounding him violently, ramming his pleasure spot every time. Just as I began to tire he rolled over and pushed me back so he was on top, all without breaking our connection.

He bobbed his hips up and down, riding me tirelessly, forcing deep inside him. I put one paw on his hip and wrapped the other around his renewed erection and began stroking it gently. We began to build up speed again and I could feel both of our members throbbing, ready to release. I moved my paw even faster, causing him to cry out in ecstasy and release for the second time, this time spraying his seed across my face and chest. The feeling of his warm, musky release showering me and the sight of him at his climax pushed me over the edge and I released into him with a loud and satisfied moan.

He collapsed down on top of me, and we lay there breathless and thoroughly satisfied.

"Now the way I look at it Munk, we have to options for what to do next. Option one is we carry on with the lesson I planned."

"And option two?"

"We find some other way to fill the time."

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I should hope not," he said with a smirk before placing another passionate kiss on my lips.


	2. Business Trip

**_A/N:_** _This one isn't as long as the first one, but it's pretty much nothing but smut the whole way. This pairing was entirely new to me, so please do let me know what you think of them. Enjoy!_

 **WARNING:** _IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST LINE, THIS STORY IS ESSENTIALLY ONE LONG SEX SCENE AND SHOULD NOT BE READ BY KITTENS OR ANYONE ELSE_ **  
**

* * *

Munkustrap sighed heavily as he flopped down in his seat and loosened his tie. Everlasting only knew how long it would take for the damnable train to reach London, so he figured he might as well get comfortable. His business in Edinburgh had left him physically exhausted and emotionally drained, and as a result he wasn't in the best of moods. Add to that all the nuisances of train travel, and he was about ready to throttle someone. At least his company would shell out for first class tickets when they sent him to the satellite offices. The seats were well upholstered and comfortable, the food was actually edible, and the champagne was free. Attendants usually didn't leave much to be desired either, providing everything one could desire short of a shag in the tom's loo.

He reached into one of the pockets in his vest, pulled out a cigarette, and lightly tapped it against the back of his paw before placing it between his lips and searching for his lighter. His search of his pockets was quickly interrupted by familiar clink and an unfamiliar ginger paw holding an engraved lighter before him. He leaned forward and cupped his hand around the flame as he lit his cigarette and took a long drag.

"You know lad, those things'll kill ya." He turned to see the hand's owner, a rather attractive ginger tabby, wearing the British Railway uniform. His build was rather similar to Munkustrap's, though Munkustrap's body was noticeably more toned, and he looked to be just a bit older than Munkustrap. There was something about him, though, that just compelled Munkustrap to listen to him. To _obey_ him.

"And yet you were awfully quick with that lighter," Munkustrap replied, before taking another long drag and smashed his cigarette out in the ashtray on his armrest.

"Occupational hazard. You serve enough smokers, you get to be pretty quick on the draw. Name's Skimbleshanks, by the way. I'll be taking care of you today."

 _I wouldn't mind giving him a bit of service,_ Munkustrap thought to himself as his mind began to wander.

"Anything I can get for you before we set off?"

"Some champagne would be nice. And if you wouldn't mind, could you try to get this window open?" he asked, indicating the one next to him. "I couldn't seem get it open, and I'd like a bit of fresh air before we get moving."

"Certainly," the ginger tabby replied before leaning over Munkustrap to fumble with the window. The grey tabby, meanwhile, was taking advantage of their position to more thoroughly inspect the ginger's body. He'd been lying about needing the air and using it as excuse to bring the other tom closer. Upon closer inspection he found himself fighting to keep his paws of the ginger's body. Sure he'd been around the block a few times, but he'd never felt so much lust so very quickly. Even just having this tom leaning over him was setting his loins ablaze.

After he'd gotten the window open, Skimbleshanks paused and studied the other tabby, still leaning over him. "You might be a bit more comfortable if you loosened up a bit," he said reaching for his vest, and unbuttoning it. Despite his best attempts to hide it, Munkustrap let out a purr as he did. "There. Isn't that better?" he asked before going for the top button on the grey tabby's shirt. "I'll be right back with your champagne."

Munkustrap sat there catching his breath, willing his pulse to slow. What was wrong with him? What was so special about that tabby that made him want to rip his clothes off and go to town? It wasn't as if Skimbleshanks was the first tom he'd ever been attracted to. He'd had that fling with Alonzo when they were still in school and then he'd been in a pretty serious relationship with a magician by the name of Mistoffelees back in college. He sighed, remembering all the good times he'd had with the tux. It was odd, somehow Skimble already made him feel like Mistoffelees had.

"Your champagne, lad," Skimble said, pulling Munkustrap from his thoughts. "We'll be departing soon, anything else I can get you before we set off?"

"That damned window is still being troublesome. Would you mind closing it for me?"

"Not at all," he said with a smirk, stepping over with one leg to better access the window, before leaning in. "Though next time you want me in your lap, just ask. This pretense is rather annoying, wouldn't you agree?"

"What- what do you mean?"

"Well the journey to London is only six hours or so, so unless you plan to follow me home after that doesn't give us much time."

"Then we should probably get on with it then." Munkustrap leaned forward and planted his lips on Skimble's and pulled him down into his lap. Skimble let out a purr and began pressing his hips down, grinding against the grey tabby beneath him. Munkustrap pulled back, and looked into the other tabby's green eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking we make this a private show," he said heatedly.

"I happen to know the dining and kitchen cars are empty."

"What are we waiting for then? Lead the way." The tabbies stood and walked to the front of the car and snuck into the dining car, locking the door behind them. The car was a sea of rosewood and red velvet, with fine red carpeting to match.

"Now that we're alone, care to pick up where we left off?" Skimble leaned in and kissed Munkustrap hungrily, pressing their hips together and sucking at his lips. They stayed there a while, tasting each others' mouths and grinding against each other, both waiting on the other to make the next move. As they kissed Munkustrap began opening Skimble's vest and pulled off his belt, tossing it aside before tossing off his own jacket, vest and tie. He gasped as Skimble grabbed his ass and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Unwilling to let Skimble take control, Munkustrap slipped his paws down the back of Skimble's pants and began teasing the older tom's entrance. Skimble moaned as Munk slipped one, then two, fingers into him, giving Munk the upper hand and allowing him to slip his tongue into the ginger's mouth. His mouth tasted of mint, with just a hint of scotch underneath it.

Not ready to accept defeat, Skimble ripped open Munk's shirt and forced him down onto the floor and climbed on top of him, all without separating their lips. Both now breathless and fully in heat, they parted lips and Skimble began kissing Munkustrap's exposed torso and working his way down causing Munk to let out a quiet moan. Munk continued working Skimbles' entrance with his fingers as the ginger tabby removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. The grey tom cried out and thrusted up as Skimble ran his tongue up the length of his member. Skimble looked up at him with a lascivious smirk and continued teasing Munk's member with his tongue.

The floor beneath them lurched as the train began to move, slowly hauling itself out of the station and startling the toms quite badly.

"Aren't they going to need you Skimble?"

"Oh but I'm already occupied tending to a special passenger's needs. I won't be needed for rest of the journey," he said with a smirk. "Now if you're through interrupting, I do really need to get back to that task." He lowered his head back down and gave Munkustrap one last long and slow lick before taking him into his mouth, drawing a loud moan and satisfied purr from him.

Just as Munkustrap was beginning to throb, he felt Skimble release him from his mouth, and looked down at the other tom, disappointment and annoyance clear on his face. Skimble just smirked and removed Munkustrap's fingers before standing and removing his own pants and boxers. He knelt over the younger tom's waist, and began lowering himself down, guiding Munkustrap's member into his entrance. Munk groaned as Skimble forced himself down onto his erection, loving the way the ginger tabby felt. Despite his obvious experience, he still felt tight as he began to ride Munk and bring him closer and closer to orgasm. He himself began crying out as he guided Munk to his pleasure spot and making him hit it over and over. Munk was dizzy with pleasure when he felt himself reaching his peak and began thrusting up into Skimble, ramming the other tom's spot even harder than before. He took Skimble's length into his paw and began stroking him, almost immediately bringing him to orgasm and causing him to splatter his seed across Munk's bare chest fur. Not a moment later Munk also came, spilling himself deep inside Skimble.

They laid down next to each other, neither quite sure what to say. They groomed themselves in silence and Munk savored the taste of Skimble's release as he cleaned it from his chest fur. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Skimble spoke.

"Part of me wants to lie to you and say that it was just good, but I don't see any point."

"Yeah that was... wow." They fell into silence again, both still unsure. "Did you say something about the kitchen car as well? I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Oh, sure. Ok. Might want to put something on first though." Munk tossed Skimble his boxers and collected his own clothes as well, placing them on a table before putting on only the tie, and striking a pose. "Works for me lad," Skimble said with a grin before leading them to the kitchen. The car was a sea of linoleum and stainless steel, with assorted pastries and fruits on the various counters and two large refrigerators. "Hope you like strawberries. We just got some fresh ones this morning." The ginger tabby made quite a show of going to the fridge, bending over and finding the bowl of strawberries. "Now just one more thing..." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a large jar of chocolate sauce and placed it on the counter beside the strawberries before hoisting Munk up onto the counter as well and planting a kiss on his lips.

Skimble plucked one of the cool berries from the bowl and dipped it into the jar. He looked at the fruit, dripping and glistening with chocolate, before turning to Munkustrap. "Might want to take that tie off lad, I can't guarantee its safety."

"Are you sure you're not just using that as an excuse to see me naked again?" Munkustrap replied teasingly as he tossed his tie aside.

"What? I'd never!" Skimble said with mock innocence. The orange tom brought the fruit up to Munkustrap's lips, careful not to let any drips mar the younger tabby's fur. Munkustrap bit down and his mouth was filled with the richness of the chocolate and the sweet flesh of the berry. He let out a small purr as he savored the the flavor before swallowing. Skimble grabbed another berry, dipped it, and brought it up to Munk's lips. This time he wasn't so careful and left a thin trail of chocolate on Munk's chest fur. After feeding him the berry, he leaned in and slowly lapped up the chocolate off his chest, drawing a trembling moan from the grey tom.

Skimble smirked, dipped his paw into the jar, and smeared a pawful of the savory substance across Munk's toned chest. Munkustrap shivered with pleasure and moaned again as he felt the silky smoothness of the chocolate on his body, turning him on beyond belief. Skimble dipped his hand again and continued to coat Munk's torso with the chocolate, pushing him down onto the counter and massaging it across his body. He paused a moment to lick his paws clean and remove the few garments he had on before leaping up onto the counter and straddling Munk. He grabbed the jar and began pouring its contents all across Munkustrap's body, taking special care to coat his once again erect member. Munk made his approval very clear as he continued his moans and whimpers, and bucked up wildly against the ginger tom above him.

When he'd thoroughly covered Munk with the chocolate, Skimble began massaging and grinding the tom, loving every moment. The moans and whimpers, the smooth chocolate, the gorgeous tom beneath him. He whole body yearned to roll him over and rut him senseless, but they were both loving this foreplay and didn't want it to stop. He leaned down and began licking off the chocolate, sending shivers up Munk's spine. At the same time Munk had snuck his paw into the jar and returned the favor, smearing chocolate across the ginger's torso who responded with a growl and a powerful thrust. Their lips met again and they kissed heatedly, still rubbing and grinding against each other, smearing the chocolate between their bodies.

Munkustrap rolled them over and slid himself down the other tom's body, dipped his paw into the chocolate again and began stroking Skimble's turgid member, thoroughly coating it with chocolate before taking it into his mouth. Skimble purred as Munkustrap licked and sucked at his member, quickly making it throb. He continued bobbing his head until Skimble moaned and filled his mouth with his hot and salty seed, mixing with his taste with the richness of the chocolate. He took a minute to enjoy the taste before swallowing and sliding back up Skimble's body to kiss him.

As they kissed Skimble reached around and began slipping his fingers into Munkustrap's entrance, much to the younger tabby's audible approval. They continued kissing and grinding as Skimble prepared Munk's entrance. Skimble broke their kiss and used his free paw to push Munkustrap away.

"I'm not gonna be gentle lad. If something isn't working for you you'll have to tell me."

Munk leaned back down and began biting at Skimble's neck. "Good."

The ginger growled in response and rolled them over so he was on top, before flipping Munkustrap onto his stomach. He took his renewed erection in his hand to guide it as he pressed into the grey tabby. As he'd promised he was not gentle and pressed in hard and fast, making Munkustrap scream. Skimble pressed him down against the cold linoleum as he continued rutting him, pounding him senseless, not that Munkustrap was objecting. The emotional detachment of this kind of raw fucking was a new experience for him and turned him on beyond belief. He bucked his hips up against Skimble, forcing the ginger deeper inside of him and slamming him into his pleasure spot.

Skimble rode him hard, slowing down just enough every time Munk got close to ensure neither one came. After a few rounds of this treatment Munk's brain was so overloaded with pleasure he couldn't stand it and he reared up again, forcing Skimble to hit his pleasure spot, and making him cum hard. He screamed as he shot four pulses of his seed across the counter, and felt Skimble emptying himself into him.

After riding out his orgasm, Skimble climbed off and the two surveyed themselves as they stood. They were both completely covered in chocolate, Skimble's member glistened with remnants of his orgasm, and Munk could feel some leaking out of his entrance. They began grooming each other again in silence, both enjoying the sensation of the other's fur beneath their tongue and tongue on their fur.

"You know, I usually don't make a habit of screwing random toms I meet on this train."

"Neither do I Skimble. Can't say I regret making the exception though."

"You could show me that by finally telling me your name."

"Munkustrap. My name is Munkustrap."

"Well, I'm glad to have finally met you."

"So, tell me. Now that we're both clean, what are we supposed to do for the rest of this journey?"

"I do believe I saw some whipped cream in the fridge," Skimble replied with a smirk.


	3. Variable Calculations

**_A/N:_** _Now I know I said there would only be two stories in this set, but I was chatting with kath last night and she was complaining about there being to much math in one of my stories. Naturally I had to show her that math can fun in the right setting... ;)_

* * *

"... now if I take the second derivative with respect to m of m to the third times c squared over six plus xm plus some constant y... FUCK! I'm right back where I started!" Munkustrap threw down his chalk, turned away from his chalkboard and bean pouring over the notes on his desk. He began muttering to himself, struggling to find the error in his calculations. He'd been attempting to complete his proof for months and had a deadline the following morning, and was still stuck in the final steps.

"You've been at this for hours professor, don't you think you should take some time to... relax?" Mistoffelees said seductively as leaned back into the couch and began unbuttoning his shirt. In truth, he had very little interest in the professor's research and had only chosen him as his advisor because he was the youngest and hottest professor in the department.

"Oh come now Misto, you know I have to have my research update ready in the morning. I don't have time to relax!" Munkustrap said without even looking up from his notes.

 _I'd LOVE to come now professor,_ Mistoffelees thought, annoyed at being so completely ignored. He stood and went over to his professor and trapped him against his desk. "Here's a new equation you haven't tried. You plus me, minus clothes, add in the desk, divide the legs, and multiply."

"What in Everlasting's name are you talking about? And what are you doing Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap exclaimed as the tux dropped to his knees.

"Just earning some extra credit professor," he said mischievously as he began opening Munkustrap's vest and pants. "You've been working awfully hard and you could obviously do with a bit of stress relief."

"No, stop it Mistoffelees this is entirely- oh Bast..." Munkustrap's voice caught in his throat and he tremble as Mistoffelees ran his tongue up the grey tabby's member. Every bit of this felt wrong. Sure Mistoffelees wasn't actually all that much younger than him (Munkustrap was only just out of graduate school himself), but every part of this felt wrong. It felt dirty. And he was loving it.

"Just relax professor," Mistoffelees purred as he continued. "I'll take care of everything. You just lie back and relax." He ran his tongue up Munkustrap's member again, taking time to find all the sensitive spots that drove his professor wild. He continued teasing with his tongue until Munkustrap was fully erect, when he took the whole thing into his mouth in one smooth motion, eliciting a moan from Munkustrap. Mistoffelees smiled up at his professor, knowing the power he now held over the older tom. He bobbed his head a few more times before releasing Munkustrap from his mouth. He stood and pressed his lips to the tabby's, running his paws over the other tom's surprisingly muscular chest. Without parting their lips he loosened Munkustrap's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his toned torso. He bit down on his professor's lip and took advantage of the resulting gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth, all the while running his paws through Munkustrap's chest fur.

When their mouths finally separated, Munkustrap was hot and breathless, and Mistoffelees whole body was aching to have his professor inside him, rutting him until he couldn't see straight. He reached behind Munkustrap, and swept his paw across the desk, sending everything on it flying off, before slowly pushing Munkustrap down onto the desk. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers before straddling the grey tabby on the desk and grinding his hips down against his, feeling the other tom's erection poking at him and yearning to have in him.

Munkustrap, meanwhile, had decided to give up his protests. He knew he'd certainly be fired if they were caught, but Mistoffelees was far too talented for him to care. The things he'd done with his tongue and now having him straddling him were too much to resist. He wanted Mistoffelees, professional ethics be damned. He relaxed his muscles and let the tux have his way with him, savouring the feeling of the small tom pressing against him, wanting him, wanting to please him. He moaned and began stroking himself as Mistoffelees made a show of pressing his own fingers into his entrance, preparing it to take Munkustrap.

Mistoffelees smirked, enjoying the effect he was having on Munkustrap and continued his little show until he was ready. He crawled on top of Munkustrap again, and began kissing his chest before biting his neck. "Are you ready professor?" he whispered into Munkustrap's ear, taking the tabby's moan as a yes. He shifted himself down and aligned himself over Munkustrap's erection, before quickly forcing it's full length into him. They both cried out in pleasure and Munkustrap filled and stretched him. It hurt a bit, but it felt to good for Mistoffelees to care. He tightened himself around Munkustrap and began bobbing his hips. Munkustrap groaned as he began, and he gasped when he forced Munkustrap into his pleasure spot.

Mistoffelees began picking up the pace as he continued forcing Munkustrap to ram his spot, and soon he was seeing stars and dizzy with pleasure. He refrained from finishing though, wanting to savour this sensation as long as he could. It wasn't long before he heard Munkustrap's breath become laboured and jerky, and felt him tensing up inside him, and he allowed himself to release. He shrieked as his head began to spin and he shot pulses of warm seed across his professor's chest. Not a moment later he felt the other tom's release feeling him and they slowed their pace as they came down from their orgasms.

He eased himself off Munkustrap and laid down on his stomach beside him, resting his head on his professor's uncovered chest. "So did I earn that extra credit professor?" he asked breathlessly.

Munkustrap chuckled before responding, "That was all your idea Mistoffelees. But I think I can manage that, assuming I don't get fired for not having this damn proof finished tomorrow."

It was Mistoffelees turn to chuckle this time. "What if I told you I know where you went wrong earlier?"

Munkustrap sat bolt upright, sending Mistoffelees sprawling off the desk. "Why didn't you say something? What did I forget?"

"You forgot the First Law implications of Y. You have to treat it as a variable, not a constant," Mistoffelees groaned from the floor, rubbing his head.

"Everlasting you're a genius! I could kiss you!"

"How about we skip the kiss and go for round two instead?"

* * *

 _Now just for a bit of fun for any math/science geeks out there (if there are any), the first person to correctly tell me which famous formula Munkustrap arrived at in the first paragraph will receive a free story! The only caveat is that the story must feature Munk or Misto. Good luck :)_


End file.
